


A New World

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: On a quiet night after earthquakes destroyed Manhattan, Goliath goes hunting for food... And finds Xanatos. Three shot.Note: This is a year old, published on 4/6/2017 and completed on  8/7/2017.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Goliath woke up, shedding his stone skin like always. He looked over the ruined cityscape. The buildings that hadn't collapsed and added to the rubble below were empty and never to be what they used to be. The streets were damaged, cracked and upheaved, and the metal and glass littering it made it worse. He sighed and took to the only thing still the same after all that happened.

He flew to a patch of green and began to wait. The ruins were still and silent. But it had been a few days; maybe there was still a chance. He circled the area and listened for any signs of prey. Gargoyles could eat raw meat; it was just ever since the humans showed them the joys of fire, they ate cooked meat when possible. He caught a few birds and rabbits, but they didn't really satisfy him. They couldn't hunt too often in the same spot or the animals would catch on.

Finally, something large caught the gargoyle's eye. The slight rustle of the brush was the last sound the deer ever made. The purple gargoyles ate his fill and then contemplated his next action. To find a new place to take off from and patrol the area or go further into the city.

A gunshot stole any more thought from him and he ran toward the sound on a dulled instinct. A human, dressed in hunting clothes, was gutting the deer he had killed.

"I didn't see you there, Goliath." He glanced at the bloodied giant. "Are any of the others with you?"

"Xanatos." He rumbled.

"I'm pretty sure we scared most of the prey by now." He continued.

"What do you want?" Goliath crossed his arms.

"Always so forward." The former billionaire chuckled.

He wasn't in the mood for his old rival's games and turned away.

"Goliath, it's getting dangerous." Xanatos told him.

"It's always been dangerous for my kind." He answered.

"The earthquakes are coming more often-"

"Angela lost her wings! She will never fly again! A roof collapsed on Hudson and Broadway! Kanata and Brooklyn have no rookery for the egg. I know what danger we are in." Goliath growled.

"Those ruins aren't our city anymore. Everyone is going upriver. Inland." The human explained.

"But you are not." He said.

"I chose a good place for the bunker." Xanatos said simply.

"This is not like before. It's a new world for both of our kind." Goliath looked at him.

"Perhaps for now, but we'll adjust." He smiled. "Goliath, we need to work together. I've been trying to find you ever since the Eyire Building fell."

"Elisa is still missing. I will not leave without her." He insisted.

"Is that all? I'm sure Alex would glad to help you." Xanatos' eyes sparkled.

"And I want to find her clan as well." The gargoyle told him.

"Done." The human smiled a cat like grin and put his hand on the gargoyle's shoulder. "Meet me back here in a few days."

"Very well." Goliath rumbled and left him.

Xanatos took his kill back to the all-terrain vehicle where his assistant was waiting. He was wearing hunting gear like himself, but he somehow made it look professional. They put the deer in the back.

"Did your hunt go well, sir?" He asked.

"I got him with the first shot." He answered then his face soured. "Hudson and Broadway are dead and Angela's wings got smashed."

"Shame. Why exactly did they stay so long?" Owen inquired.

"Elisa and her family. Although, I'm sure he wants to find Bluestone as well. I don't suppose Puck could teach Alex a bit of tracking, could he?" Xanatos safety locked his gun and put it away.

"Very well, sir." The blond said.

"How long before he notices the tracker?" He asked.

"How subtle were you?" Owen replied.

"It'll be good to have them back. The detectives will probably hate it at first." Xanatos closed the back.

"Yes, but it's new world for all of us." Owen said.

"Let's go home." Xanatos told him, amused.

"Yes, sir." They got in the vehicle and drove away from overgrown green space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goliath had found the tracker the next night. He huffed. "I should have known."

"Father, this is not like before. We have no reason to hide from him." Angela said.

"He used this pat and plant method when we woke up. And when Fox turned into a beast. There might've been another time too, but it's escaping me. There's no such thing as a causal touch around him." Brooklyn frowned.

"See what you can do with this, Lexington, and then go patrol the south with Kanata. Brooklyn, take Nashville out to hunt. I will take Bronx east." He instructed.

"And I'm staying here with Fu dog." Angela wrinkled her nose.

"I know it's hard, but patrolling on the ground is too dangerous and we cannot leave them alone. Kanata took Fu dog out yesterday." He patted Bronx's head.

"I understand, Father. I just… miss flying." She flexed her wings' stubs. They could wrap around her shoulders, but they were ultimately useless.

Goliath's eyes dimmed. There was no tragedy like clan getting smashed or broken. "It shouldn't have happened to you, daughter. I-"

"Goliath, we want to find her too. She's clan. We're not leaving yet." Lexington looked at their leader.

"Yeah." Brooklyn agreed. The others nodded as well.

"Thank you." Goliath smiled. "In a few days, we will know. Even if she… We will leave these ruins behind then. Come, Bronx." Gargoyle and beast walked away.

"C'mon, Nash… No sword. It'll slow you down." Brooklyn told his son.

"Ok." Nash gave Angela his sword. "Make sure Fu dog doesn't get it."

"I won't." She smiled.

Father and son left next. They climbed in the air before evening out.

"Hey, Dad?" The younger gargoyle asked.

"Yeah?" He turned his ear toward him.

"What's Elisa like?" He asked.

"She's strong and kind, down to earth and helps others. Great warrior. A good mate if I ever saw one. She was a real blessing when we first woke up." Brooklyn smiled wistfully.

"I hope she's ok." Nash clicked his beak nervously.

"Me too." The air had become heavy. Both gargoyles became absorbed in their thoughts and missed the brightly clothed people below.

"Looks like Brooklyn and his kid are doing fine." Puck watched the pair disappear from sight.

"What happened here, Puck? Why is Manhattan destroyed?" Titania asked.

"Earthquakes." He replied. "It started a few months ago. Places all over the world were experiencing natural disasters. Mainly earthquakes. It was only a matter of time before New York got hit. And it got hit bad. Took the tower out the day after I took the family away."

"How are the gargoyles still alive if the earthquake was during the day?" She bounced Alex. He babbled.

"I cheated and gave them Spidey sense… a sense of unease when anything dangerous was going to happen. They roosted on the shorter buildings. However, it doesn't work too great if the danger happens when you're stone." He frowned.

"Why are they still here? The only humans left are dying." She thought.

"Elisa, Goliath's mate. Nobody's seen her since the tower fell. And that's why we're out here. Goliath and the others will come back to the bunker with us if me and Alex find Elisa and her family." Puck told her. "Xanatos really misses all of them. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

Alex gurgled.

"As long as Fox and Alexander are safe, then they can stay here." Titania said.

"I figured you say that. Well, we better get back to it. Finding everybody's not going be easy." The trickster held his arms out and was given the young Quarterling. The queen left. "All right, Alex, let's get the family back together."

_"Ok."_ Alex agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I couldn't really do anything with the tracker. It's kinda hard without my tools." Lexington told Goliath.

"It's alright, Lexington." He said.

"Did anything happen, father? It's almost sunrise." Angela asked.

"Bronx caught a scent." He showed the clan the scrap of red fabric.

"That looks like Elisa's jacket." Brooklyn frowned.

"We found it on the north side of town, but Bronx lost the scent when we passed a broken sewer pipe." He put it back in his pouch and got on his perch.

The next night, Goliath took the whole clan to the spot where Bronx had lost the scent and let both dogs try to track the fading scent. They tried, but failed. As the clan scaled a building to sleep on, four yellow eyes watched them.

"Well, what'd you know? They're still alive." Talon told Maggie.

"And so are you, Derek Maza." An elf with a giggling baby stepped out of the shadows.

"That's Alexander Xanatos! Did something happen to his parents?" Maggie reached for him.

"Why does everyone pay more attention to the baby?" The elf muttered, holding him away from her. "No, his parents are perfectly fine."

"Who are you?" Talon asked.

"I'm Puck and I've been tasked with finding your family for the big guy." Puck pointed to the roof across the street. "Of course, we can always make room for few more." He smiled at Maggie.

"Wait, what's my family got to do with this?" Talon growled.

"Goliath won't come back with us unless we find Elisa and since he doesn't want her to be alone; he wants the rest of the family too." He sighed.

"Elisa's missing?" Talon frowned.

"Nobody's seen her since the Eyire fell." Puck said as a map appeared from Alex's hands. Few icons were on it.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Talon shouted. Puck teleported the group away.

When the clan woke up, they flew to the hunting ground on the other side of town. A group of humans and three mutants were waiting for them. They landed and surrounded a woman standing a ways out from the group.

"See, they were just a little late, Fox." Xanatos told his wife.

"Elisa!" Goliath hugged her, picking her up.

"Hey, big guy. I missed you too." She laughed.

"Lass, where've you been?" Hudson asked.

She waited until Goliath put her down. "When I left, it was almost Beth's birthday and I was going down to Flagstaff to go surprise her. I hadn't really decided until that day. I left you a note in my apartment. After the plane touched down, I found out an earthquake hit Manhattan. A few days later, Beth and I started to pack for our journey back when Coyote dropped in and he hasn't left us since. He teleported us whatever possible, but he could never be sure of the next time an earthquake or aftershock would upheave our path. We just got here yesterday night."

"Thank you, Coyote." Goliath told him.

"I wasn't going to stop them." He shrugged.

"Elisa, I-" He turned to her.

"I already know about it. We all talked it over and decided we'd go with you." Elisa looked at Coyote. "Well, almost all of us."

"I can stay for a bit." He smiled coolly.

"Alexander is getting sleepy. We should head back to the bunker." Owen said.

The clan and mutants followed the two cars in the air to the bunker and then Owen put Alex to bed. Everyone introduced themselves or caught up with others. Goliath and Xanatos had somehow ended up watching the pleasantries from the sideline.

"You know, Goliath, I think this new world will work well for us." Xanatos smiled.

"Yes, I believe so." He watched his daughter and mate talk.


End file.
